


Раса

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dendrophilia, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Дендрофилия. Бессмысленная и беспощадная.
Relationships: Groot & Peter Quill
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Раса

**Author's Note:**

> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 8. Раса

Вся эта разношёрстная компания нехило напрягала Квилла. Весь его корабль превратился в кишащую банку с тараканами, застрявшую в космосе. Они лезли в личные вещи, хотели перехватить управление «Милано» и всячески пытались уничтожить чувство собственного достоинства Звёздного Лорда своими унизительными фразочками.  
Гамору он рад был видеть рядом, хоть та была настроена весьма воинственно и, не скрывая, показывала явное желание убить Квилла. Питер старался не думать и об этом. Его мужское самолюбие и эго таяли на глазах, но успокаивала мысль, что Гамора недолюбливает всех. Если бы не общее дело, то Питер с радостью бы попрощался с этой разнорасовой компанией, но они летели на Рудник Забвения сбагрить такую востребованную в этом мире Сферу.  
Цирк уродов на выезде. Ракета бесил больше всех, больше, чем тупой Дракс и длинный древообразный гуманоид. Енот трогал детали корабля, рылся в инструментах, язвил и умничал. Хотелось выбросить этот лохматый киберэксперимент в открытый космос и устроить клочку шерсти подобающие похороны по всем правилам космических пиратов. Но Питер ещё ценил свою жизнь, Грут непонятным образом всегда оказывался рядом с Ракетой и защищал своего странного друга, который только один из всех его здесь и понимал.  
— Я есть Грут, — рычал Грут, меняя интонации, и Ракета отвечал ему, а у Квилла кругом голова шла от их однобокого разговора.  
Питер был со многими девчонками других рас, кувыркался с ними в койке, и знание языка было необязательно. Другая раса, другой язык — девицы стонали одинаково сладко. Ещё один повод и интерес затащить к себе в кровать Гамору, проверить теорию об общем языке жестов и телодвижений. Но язык Грута желательно было выучить в скором времени.  
Питер выдохнул спокойно только тогда, когда разнорасовая публика разбрелась по каютам космического корабля и легла спать. Квилл мечтал послушать музыку у себя в комнате, вытянуться на узкой койке во весь рост и выбросить из головы калейдоскоп минувших дней. Плевать, что за ним гонятся все кому не лень, в особенности обиженный Йонду.  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — с досадой проворчал Питер, когда обнаружил в своей комнате, на своей койке, возле своего плеера тупую деревяшку. Нет, поправочка. Это дерево очень даже интеллектуальное, возможно, ум у него получше, чем у Квилла и у всех них вместе взятых. Сам факт удручал, Питер хотел уединиться. Или побыть с Гаморой, если уж на то пошло.  
— Я есть Грут? — невозмутимо спросило дерево, и Питер предсказуемо ничего не понял.  
— Свали! Грут, это моя комната, — ревниво и раздосадовано сказал Питер, но Грут и не думал двигаться к выходу. Квилл уходить уж точно не намерен. — Ах так!  
Питер повалился на койку рядом, отодвинул длинные конечности своими руками, упираясь ногами в расширяющиеся к земле стопы.  
— Это. Моя. Каюта! — пыхтел упорно Квилл.  
— Я есть Грут, — утверждало гуманоидное дерево свою правду, какую, узнать Питеру была не судьба.  
— Да что вы говорите? — передразнил Питер, отвернувшись от Грута, скрестив руки на груди, выражая всем своим видом недовольство. Он упрямо пялился на стену напротив кровати, не желая получить поражение.  
Стена — стандартная перегородка из металла, с прикрученными на ней полками для всякой мелочевки. Но сейчас полки были пустыми, Квилл и не думал их загружать с его любовью к быстрым стартам и попаданием в разного рода проблемы.  
— Вообще совести нет у вас, не даёте даже личного пространства. За пару часов с вашим отрядом в космосе я спокойствие потерял, — пожаловался Квилл этим молчаливым полкам. Грут, видимо, всё слушал внимательно, он зашевелился едва заметно сзади и ответил в своей излюбленной манере одну и ту же фразу, но теперь, кажется, понимающе.  
— Я знаю, что вам бы с Ракетой было бы проще меня сдать Йонду и взять бабло. Понимаю, что в одной связке теперь все. Крыша едет от этого.  
— Я есть Грут, — мечтательно протянул Грут.  
— Всех остальных я бы и не терпел. Не, Гамору бы очень даже хотел взять на борт, при любой другой возможности. Но ты прости, тебя и всю остальную свору — никогда в жизни.  
— Я есть Грут, — утвердительно, но всё равно было непонятно, с чем именно соглашался гуманоид.  
— Ты хоть знаешь, на что я намекаю? — насмешливо спросил Питер, разворачиваясь к Груту лицом к лицу. Хотел видеть хотя бы реакцию на странной деревянной морде с черными глазами-бусинами. — Твоего вида осталось на так уж много. Или вы черенками размножаетесь?  
— Я есть Грут?  
— Всё равно ничего не понимаю.  
— Я есть Грут! — продолжил гнуть свою линию деревянный гуманоид. Но в этот раз он выразительно посмотрел себе вниз.  
— Ох, ты ж… — Питер неловко взмахнул руками и свалился с узкой койки.  
— Я есть Грут, — уже сейчас Квилл выловил пошловатую интонацию в настойчивом голосе Грута.  
У него были девчонки всех цветов и оттенков, с разными причудами и строением тела, но дерево с подобием члена сейчас вызывало огромное недоумение. Питер судорожно вспоминал данную анатомическую подробность у Грута до того, как тот, не скрываясь, предъявил свой сучок Квиллу. Определенно, он отрастил его специально для Питера. Этот факт возмущал и льстил невероятно.  
— Сучок, — ткнул Квилл пальцем в отросток, во все глаза непристойно пялясь на новшество в анатомии древообразного гуманоида.  
— Я есть Грут, — протянул, перекатывая гласные, тот. Сучок начал увеличивается с помощью добавления новых тонких веток по всему стволу. Теперь было действительно похоже на человеческий детородный орган не самого маленького размера. Подлец, даже выделил утолщающуюся на конце головку. — Я есть Грут?  
В этот раз Питер почему-то понял, на что намекает Грут. Он отшатнулся от койки, пряча взгляд, и следом подорвался как ошпаренный с решетчатой поверхности пола.  
— О, нет-нет! — заверил он весьма неубедительно. — Я не по этой части. Хотя… нет! Точно нет!  
Питер стоял возле кровати, размышлял скрыться в другом месте от назойливых компаньонов, но так и не решался уйти. Как и смотреть в пах Груту, его взгляд метался по груди и хитрой морде внеземного создания. Грут воспринял молчание и сомнения Квилла по-своему, тонкая веточка выросла с плеча и потянулась к Питеру, ободряюще щекоча щеку и обводя подбородок. Квилл дернулся, уходя от странного прикосновения, но Грут добавил ещё несколько тонких извивающихся лиан, все как одна тянущихся к Питеру. Некоторые ветки были словно усики, тонкие и невесомые, другие были толщиной с указательный палец, а несколько отростков достигали размера немного шире пары пальцев. Они начинали постепенно оглаживать всё тело Звёздного Лорда, полностью скрытого под костюмом. Ветки были гибкие, коричнево-зеленые, совершенно гладкие на ощупь и пахли странно. Как лес на Земле из воспоминаний Питера.  
На эту ностальгию он и повелся. Может, больше пошел на необдуманный шаг из-за своей внутренней блядской натуры и тяги к экспериментам, но он скажет даже под пытками: «Это всё Грут одурманил своими феромонами». О том, что у него и быть не могло таковых, Питер старался не думать.  
Питер вернулся на кровать, стал коленями на твердый матрац, нависая над полулежащим Грутом, и терпеливо ждал, пока Грут расправиться с его одеждой. Сердце ускоренно билось внутри грудной клетки, ему было одновременно страшно и предвкушающе трепетно.  
— Если ты хоть слово скажешь кому-нибудь из этих оккупантов моего корабля, я тебя на костер переведу, — пригрозил Квилл совершенно не угрожающе, поднимал послушно руки, дрыгал ногами в попытке сбросить штаны и смотрел на ощетинившегося ветками Грута.  
— Я есть Грут! — заверил его гуманоид, но Питер хотел бы понять — не понял, что тот пообещал. Растрындеть или помиловать. Отступать было уже поздно, внутри всё горело жаром от возбуждения, представлялось, как это оно будет, и смелые фантазии вырывались на волю.  
— А ты можешь?.. — спросил неловко Питер, имитируя кулаком в воздухе дрочку, неподалеку от своего напрягшегося члена. Тот проговорил свою фразу вопросительно. Квилл закатил показушно глаза: — Покажу.  
Питер решительно качнулся вперёд, обхватил сучок, перевитый тонкими веточками, имитирующими вены на его собственном члене, и проехался ладонью вверх-вниз, потрогал под головкой, приласкал основание. Потрогал бы и яйца, но таким элементом Грут не озаботился. Ощущения были странными, словно трогаешь шерсть и одновременно мох, но на пальцах не оставалось следов кроме древесного запаха. Грут внимательно смотрел за уроком и гладил Квилла по плечам, груди, животу и ногам тонкими отростками, которые извивались, поддевали соски, ласкали кожу, слегка царапая.  
Не дойдя до самого главного, Питер готов был уже трахать воздух и извиваться в едином ритме с ветками. Грут понял, выучил, рассмотрел действия Питера и перевил член человека тугими кольцами из веток шириной в палец. В древесной сцепке, добавляя странности происходящему, торчала багровая головка. Квиллу было приятно от тугого сжатия и совершенно неприятно сухо от трения.  
— Ох, не так не пойдет. Пусти! — распорядился Квилл, пытаясь скинуть с себя все ветки разом. Он уже напоминал гнездо, свитое бешеными птичками, и выпутаться оказалось весьма проблематично.  
— Я есть Грут? — Он и правда оказался умнее, чем предполагал Квилл. В деревянных пальцах держал найденный у Питера под подушкой тюбик смазки. Благослови Вселенная все бывшие и будущие потрахушки Квилла самыми разными способами.  
Ощущая, как трясутся коленки и как тянет жаром внутри, Питер кивнул, и Грут неловко открутил крышку, выдавливая прозрачную смазку прямо поверх переплетенных ветвей на члене, прохладно капая на пульсирующую напряженную головку ствола. Квилл выдохнул, завороженно наблюдая за действиями и сжимая в своём кулаке отросший член Грута. Он видел, как вразнобой скользят переплетения по его напряженному стволу, чувствовал, как его кожу ласкают отростки со всех сторон, и много времени ему не понадобилось. Он представил мысленно, какой будет на вид зеленая грудь Гаморы, и бурно кончил тугой струей, задевая ближние извивающиеся вокруг него ветки.  
Отросток в кулаке Квилла дрогнул, и из него вылетел светлячок.  
— Я есть Грут! — довольно сказал гуманоид, втягивая в себя ветки, и Квилл не выдержал, опешил от увиденного, рассмеялся тихим смехом, чтобы не перебудить разнорасовых оккупантов на «Милано».


End file.
